Glee Shuffle
by iluvglee1
Summary: So this is my first try at the shuffle one shots, or whatever they're called when you turn your music on shuffle and make the one before the son is over. This is my first try so please be nice? Kurt/Blaine slash Nick/Jeff slash Wes/David slash Klaine Niff and Wevid :P hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't stop believin' -Glee Cast**

Dear Kurt,

If your reading this, it means that I died before you and you found this in my room. No matter what with us, even through all the fights, I always loved you as a step-brother. I'm sorry you had to read this. Tell Burt and my mom that I love them and I'm sorry for the grief I'm putting you guys through. Text everybody from Glee club, and tell them that I loved them all the same, even though I'm sure they probably already know. I love you Kurt an. Some day we'll reunite as step-brothers.

-Sincerely Finn

P.S. Don't Stop Believing in yourself, ever.

**Misery -Glee version**

Blaine had been moping around the school and in Warblers practice everyday since he and Kurt had broken up. Wes David Nick and Jeff had never seen him like that.

"Nick I'm going to go talk to Blaine." Jeff told his boyfriend. Nick nodded and Jeff went over to Blaine's dorm.

He knocked on the door and then entered. "Hey Blaine, how you holding up?"

Blaine just shook his head and continued crying. "I'm fucking miserable Jeff, how do you think I am?"

"Well Blaine I came prepared with a plan to put you out of you misery." Jeff said and Blaine looked at him confused so he started to explain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Baby it's cold outside -Glee version.**

"Baby can you turn the heat up a bit?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded and got up turning it up a little bit, it was chilly inside and outside.

Kurt cuddled back up with Blaine as they continued watching How The Grinch Stole Christmas.

They sipped their hot chocolate enjoying the peace and quite, until Kurt's dad would get home with Finn and Carole.

After a few moments Blaine looked at Kurt. "Baby,-"

Burt walked in with Finn and Carole. "It's cold outside." He said, not knowing he was cutting Blaine off.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and burst out laughing, while Burt and Finn looked at them confused and Carole caught on to why Kurt and Blaine were laughing and she joined in.

**Do They Know It's Christmas -Glee version**

Blaine and Kurt woke up at 7am Christmas morning to start getting everything ready for the Christmas dinner/lunch they were having.

At about 10am their 4 year old twins woke up and went downstairs. "Daddy, Papa!" The exclaimed walking into the kitchen.

Blaine and Kurt thought they were calling them so they could open their presents, but...

"We're hungry." Abigail said.

They sat in two chairs at the table in the kitchen. Kurt turned to Blaine. "Do they know it's Christmas?" He asked Blaine, confused. Blaine shrugged and got Abigail and Brittany their breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I start this chapter I want to thank 'DiamondsR4ever' for your review! :). The first one is instead of Blaine going to Dalton, he goes to McKinely but he and Kurt aren't dating they're just friends. But Blaine likes Kurt and Lurt likes Blaine. Kurt doesn't know blaine likes him and Blaine doesn't know Kurt likes him.**

* * *

**SuperLuv- Shane Dawson**

**Blaine heard a noise from down the hall. There wasn't anybody in the hall because class was already started. He looked down the hall where Karofsky and his 'gang' were bulling Kurt. He was finally fed up with them bulling the boy he liked. He shoved his books back into his locker and shut it then made his way to them. "Hey!" Blaine said looking at Karofsky. **

Karofsky looked at him. "What do you want Fag?" He asked with a sneer.

"Get your hands off Kurt." He said standing infront of Karofsky.

"Or what?" Karofsky asked while the others were still holding Kurt against the lockers.

"You don't want to find out!" Blaine said angrily.

"Blaine don't try to fight him." Kurt whimpered out.

Blaine looked at him and after they still didn't let go of Kurt he looked back at him. "Don't worry Kurt, your hero is here." He said then he pulled back his leg and kneed Karofsky right in the stomach. When Karofsky fell he kicked him in the balls and turned to the others. "Do you want some?" He asked.

They scampersd away and Kurt hugged Blaine. "Shh. Kurt its OK I know what I planned to do and I didn't plan to loose." He said.

Kurt hugged Blaine tighter and Blaine took him home, skipping the last class and Glee Club.

**Teenage Dream- Glee version.**

Blaine and Kurt were sitting in their dorm at Dalton studying. Kurt looked over at Blaine because he had been unusually silent. "Blaine?" He said.

Blaine looked at him. "Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt I need to tell you something that haa been on my mind for a while. Kurt there's something about you that just draws me to you and I can't ignore any longer. Kurt I really really like you, like more than I friend." he stood and went to Kurt. "I want to walk these halls and have everybody know that your mine. Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Blaine leaned in and kissed him. Wes and David barged in, leaving the door open where there was still people walking in the hallway. "Klaine! Kurt and Blaine are so together!" They yelled making almost everybody on that floor hear them.

Blaine groaned and closed the door in their faces then look back at Kurt. "My missing puzzle piece." He whispered before they smiled and kissed again.

* * *

**So how was it? I think I'm going to make the next chapter and then let my phone charge. Review? :).**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK after this I need to charge my phone :).**

* * *

**You May Be Right.- Glee version.**

It was a rainy Friday night and Kurt was sleeping in his room when he heard something against his window. He opened his eyes and noticed it was about midnight. He groaned but decided to look out and see what it was. What I least expected was to find Blaine standing in the pouring rain. "Blaine?" Kurt called down.

Blaine smiled up at him. "Hey Kurt! I didn't crack your window or anything with those rocks I was throwing did I?" He asked cautiously.

"No." Kurt answered.

"Come down here then, Babe." Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend but silently walked downstairs and out front to Blaine. "Blaine what are you doing?" He asked shivering in the rain even with his jacket on.

"I wanted to give you these." Blaine held out a bouquet of roses.

Kurt smiled and took them then chuckled. "Blaine you are crazy." He said fondly.

"You may be right, I may be crazy but I just may be the lunatic you're looking for." Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine inside insisting he wasn't allowed to drive all the way back to Dalton in the rain at Midnight.

**Perfect- Glee version**

Blaine walked into Kurt's room softly. Earlier that day, Karofsky had been bulling Kurt and threw in a couple punches. Once Blaine jumped in and punched him in the face until Mr Shue broke it up, Kurt had left school. "Kurt?" He said softly.

Kurt sniffed and a couple more sobs fell out. He lifted his head slightly. "B-Blaine." He said before breaking down again.

Blaine rushed over to his boyfriend And hugged him close. "Sh, sh, Kurt what'd Karofsky do?" He asked.

Kurt sniffed and despite not wanting to show Blaine he knew Blaine would find out anyway so he lifted his head. "This." He said. "Go ahead Blaine. Break up with a use of what Karofsky did. Break up with me because he messed up my face."

"Sh Kurt, he didn't mess it up, you're still beautiful, I promise. It's just a few scratches and some bruises forming. We need to clean up the little bit of blood though. Kurt look at me please." Kurt look at him again And Blaine kissed his lips softly. "You're fucking perfect Babe." He said, and they got up and went to clean Kurt's face then they had to tell Burt what had happened.

* * *

**OK time to charge my phone. It almost went dead writing this chapter. Than I would have had to rewrite this whole thing, yikes. Anyway review please? **


	5. IMPORTANT AN

**I know, its been so long and I'm so sorry. ideas form and i make new stories so that i don't forget the ideas and then I get hooked to the new story. i am hoping to update a new chapter each day for one story. so one day it'll be a new chapter for this story and the next day itll be a new chapter for another story and so on and so forth. again i am so sorry i haven't updated.**


End file.
